


Promises

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto celebrate Christmas, remember traditions and worry about future Christmases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for the LJ community "longliveIanto" and their holiday challenge. I chose "Christmas lights, eggnog" and also received "wassailing" (I admit...I had to look up wassailing to figure out what it is).

"No, no," Jack said. "Put the lights there."

Ianto looked behind him to find out where Jack was pointing and sighed. He just had them there, but he did what Jack asked. Jack studied it, tilting his head this way and that. "A little to the left?"

When Ianto did, Jack nodded. "There."

Ianto put the tack into the wall and let the lights settle. He put the box the lights had been in next to the others--hidden and out of the way, so they could find them after the holidays. "That's the last of it."

Jack rubbed his rounded stomach. "Next year we have to make sure to look for the plastic ornaments."

Ianto smiled and crossed to Jack to hug his partner. "We still have those?"

"Dunno," Jack said. "May have to get more."

Ianto kissed him and groaned when the doorbell rang. "I can't believe that people still go caroling in the future."

"I thought the proper name was wassailing," Jack teased with a soft smile.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You, sir, never learned the proper holiday customs and therefore cannot critisize me."

Jack laughed as Ianto opened the door. He gave a polite smile and listened patiently. When the song was done, Jack leaned forward. "Do any of you know one of the classics?"

The single girl in the group blushed and shook her head. "My grandmother tried to teach me, but I could never learn the words properly."

"Ah, well," Jack said. "You all did wonderfully."

"Would you like some cookies? Not fresh baked, I'm afraid, but--"

One of the men raised his hand. "Oh, no. We do this for fun. Want to keep the old traditions alive."

Ianto and Jack then bid them good-bye and Ianto frowned when the door was shut. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist. "What is it, love?"

"The traditions--what's going to happen to them in fifty years? A hundred? A thousand? The girl--she admitted she couldn't sing the old songs. What happens when no one remembers wassailing and there are no more carolers? What--"

"Hush," Jack said and kissed Ianto's forehead. "We'll remember. I promise. We'll be here, thousands of years from now, and we'll be out wassailing. And we'll teach our children--these children."

Ianto smiled and put his hand over Jack's. "I'll teach them Welsh."

Jack smiled. "And some time in the future, on a little blue planet, someone will still be speaking Welsh."

"We need eggnog, now," Ianto said.

"Another fine tradition!"

"Virgin for you."

Jack pouted and Ianto chuckled. "For us." He kissed Jack. "Come on. Eggnog awaits--we'll drink in front of our decorated tree and think about next year when there's four of us."

Jack beamed. "Four of us."

"And many more to come. Happy Christmas, Jack."

"Happy Christmas, Ianto."


End file.
